ceramic mugs
by thefallfiles
Summary: The many occasions Castle & Beckett use ceramic mugs. MULTI-CHAP. Fill.


**an: posted a few fics over the last few weeks, check them out. constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **wrote this to fill the time before I update ' _come back to me'_ and ' _surrender'._**

 **no auto-correct, apologies for errors. x**

The many occasions Castle & Beckett use ceramic mugs

Castle and Beckett spend a weekend away at her fathers cabin.

* * *

Kate traced the brim of one of the ceramic coffee mugs on the kitchen bench, a watered down ringlet surrounding the base. Swirling the other mug of red in her hand, allowing the dark amber liquid to air out.

 _I can't believe I forgot the freaking crystal glasses._

Hearing a stumble and crash, Kate's eyes snapped up to her doorway, forehead wrinkling in worry. "You have longer legs than me how is that fair?" A voice muttered from the floor.

Taking a sip of the sparkling liquid in an effort to hide the smirk spread wide across her dark red lips. "Are you talking to me or the easel, Castle?" Kate shook her head, biting down on the inside of her cheek.

Rick looked up from his spot on the floor, legs entangled with the easel he had been attempting to carry through the doorway. Eyes raising and drifting up, up her long toned legs.

 _Oh, don't look at me like that._

"What does it matter... both of you have longer legs than me." He huffed, planting his feet on the ground and attempting to balance the board as he stood up.

"You do know that it's an inanimate object, right Castle?" Kate's eyes were filled with mirth.

Struggling with the easel for a few more moments, Rick finally settled it against the wall with a clatter. An arm then wrapping around his waist, fingers toying with the button on his jeans before sliding up underneath his dark checkered blue shirt. The fingers of her hand rubbing circles against the warm cove of his chest.

"Much like the one,"Kate's lips grazed the shell of his ear, tongue darting out along the curve of his jaw. "I have for you." She breathed.

Rick shuddered from the hot touch of her tongue, craning his head away to allow more room for her to navigate. "I- uh... _Kate_ \- Ka..." He attempted, biting his lip to stop a whimper from roaming free when she pressed wet kisses along his throat, adding grazes of her teeth to the mix.

Kate's other arm moved to rest against his middle, the liquid sloshing against the edges of the ceramic. "Here." She punctuated, biting down on the tendons of his neck.

Rick jerked forward; his chest colliding with the mug held in her hand, almost knocking the drink from her hand. She could feel his heart thumping erratically against her wrist, raising his hand and wrapping thick fingers around it; bumping against the large watch encasing the tiny bones .

Tightening his grip; finger tips blanching against the tanned skin of her wrist, prying her arm with the wine away from his shirt and turning them. The liquid spraying against the white t-shirt she was wearing and coating part of the floor, flecks of red painting their toes. Her other hand underneath his shirt got caught against the buttons and Rick, in the struggle of trying to get her arm out and maintain some control, laughed as her back connected with the wall - effectively pinning his back to her front.

" _Well_ ," her tongue clicked against the back of her teeth. "If you wanted to try something new all you had to do was ask." Kate smirked against the back of his neck, her breath brushing the small hairs on the back of his neck.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Really, Kate?" He went to go for nonchalant, unaffected, but her hand that had been encased in the material prison of his shirt was suddenly gliding up along his upper thigh.

Shirt now hanging open, buttons still attached to the fabric fluttering at his sides. " _Wha-_?" His eyes wide. "H-How...did you?" He rasped. Kate laughed from behind him, all throaty and dripping with sex. The mug that had previously been holding the liquid was now being held precariously by the tips of her fingers.

Everytime he thought he knew where her hands where, or just her, she surprised him. Slinking out from behind him, her index finger grazing along his shoulder blades and across his collar bones, down his chest. Flicking her eyes up to his, the deep embers of her eyes glowing dark and fiery.

And then, the world spun on it's axis.

The side of his neck and shoulder coated in a deep red, a fruity substance filling the space between them.

Eyes widening, fingers twitching.

"You didn't..."

Kate stood there with one hand covering her mouth, parts of her fingers staining red from his little _mishap_ earlier, matching the dark red of her lips. Unable to hold in the snort of laughter that escapes freely from her, eyes sparkling with a combination of shock and mischief.

Taking an advancing step forward; red still trekking down his skin and turning parts of his blue shirt an almost dark purple. "Oh, I did." She answered, smirking.

Her lips faltered in their curve upwards when she saw his eyes flash, mind whirring. Taking a step back as he took another one forward, Kate held the mug in between them as though it were a shield. " _Castle_ ," her voice threatening, fingers turning white from the grip on the handle. "Don't you-" voice dying in her throat as he ran to the other side side of the room where their paint and the other easel were set up.

Kate had just spun on her heel when a large splat! of paint came flying across the room and connected with her chest, bright yellow smearing across the white and connecting with the dried red.

Eyes widening and spine stiffening, Kate cocked an eyebrow upwards as she surveyed him; A paintbrush in one hand and a large tin of paint in the other, half crouched behind the coffee table.

 _This is war._

 **1 hour later**

Kate was almost completely covered in paint; it was in her hair, in her ears and she could even taste the metallic flavour in her mouth. Leaning against one of the white wooden posts on the veranda, one hand cradling a new mug of wine close to her chest and the index finger on her other hand tracing the engraving 'KB x RC'.

"Do you remember when we wrote this?" Kate asked him, feeling the warmth of him at her back.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, nudging his nose against the back of her neck. "Yes, I do," he huffed a laugh, squeezing her gently as he pulled her closer to him. "You got _wasted_ and proclaimed your love to me in poem form." He smirked against her shoulder when she huffed, wacking his side playfully.

"Leaving out the very important detail that you were the one who suggested the poem making," She teased.

"Ah yes, I keep forgetting you are romantically inept."

That earned him a pinch this time, jumping back out of her reach before moving close to her once again. Not able to be apart from her too long.

Turning around, Kate placed the mug on the railing before pressing her palms against his cheeks, her eyes tracing the green line running from the top of his ear down to his chin, where there was a large purple smudge of paint. Tracing the circle with her thumb, Kate closed her eyes and pulled Rick closer until her lips pressed against his softly. Once, twice, gentle caresses of their mouths.

"I'm only a romantic because I have you." she whispered.


End file.
